Father's And son
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Harry brew's a perternity test and find out her has three father's, Lucius, Sverus and tom, who do they all react to the news that there all related. crzy and insane piece i wrote whille ill yet highly amusing.


**Karyn-Chan **- i would like to point out that the maddenss, yet slightly ammusing stroy was writen when i was suffering from a severe cold and was slightly delusanal and i can honestly say i have absulutly no idea what i was thinking when i wrote this. on the other hand i hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Father's And Son

"Instructions are on the board, get started" Snape said as he stalked into the room waving his wand at it and covered it with chalky writing, making everyone move into action as they began their potion.

Harry sighed as he chopped and diced the ingredients and threw them into the cauldron, stirring the black pot the required number of times, until the potion was the watery blue it was suppose to be. He sighed and waited for Snape to come and check it.

"Go a head and add your blood Potter" Snape sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this, not after the morning he had had.

Harry nodded and took the knife in his left hand, dragging it fast and swift across his right palm, allowing three drops of crimson liquid, to trickle down his skin and into the cauldron below.

The pair watched as a pale blue haze drifted above the pot ad settled into letters that rearranged themselves into three distinct names.

"No" Snape muttered as he read the names, shaking his head he took a shaky step back, knocking into Hermione's desk.

"Sir, I don't…I think…I…" Harry stuttered as he too read the names.

Snape snapped out of his trance and with a flick of his wand the names were gone and a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Freeze you potions, and get out!" he yelled to the class, walking down the pathway to his desk. "Potter, the headmaster's office now!" he barked. Harry threw a glance at his cauldron and noticed it was empty, with a confused sigh he picked up hi bag and made his way to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, before realising he didn't know the password.

"Great" Harry muttered, but to his surprise the stone beast jumped to the side, allowing him to jump onto the moving stair case. He knocked gently on the door, and waited till the elderly man called for him to enter.

"Hello Harry my boy, what can I do for you?" the elder wizard smiled gently.

"Well Professor…." He was cut off as the fire place roared green and one seriously pissed off potions maters, strode in.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" he seethed as he pushed the parchment in front of the old man.

"I don't understand…Severus…Ah…I see, I was hoping it would never come to this" Dumbledore sighed.

"I was told he was dead! We both were!" Snape bellowed "you led me to believe my son was the spawn of one of my enemies!"

"Now Severus, please let me explain" Dumbledore said lightly.

"I don't want explanations!" Snape Snapped.

"I do" Harry said lightly, making the two men realise his existence.

"As you're aware, Po…Harry, the potion you brewed to day was a paternity test. As you are aware, it came up with three names for your parents, three male names" Snape said with a sigh.

"Err yea, I botched it up, no big, I can redo it" Harry said, not understanding.

"No Mr Potter, the results are correct, you have three Father's" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, the Dark lord wished to bare an heir to his line, like all purebloods wished. So I brewed a potion which allows for the genes of two males to bound with another's and thus create life, he chose my self and Lucius, who by that time had already conceived heirs, but unlike our lord we had used more traditional ways to do so, I believe he did not wish to defile himself with the hand of a woman, so choice the potion, I how ever, am unsure of how you ended up in the hands of one James Potter" Snape said turning to the headmaster.

"Sirius found his brother and tom in Grimald place, Harry had just been born, he would have turned out evil had he been left in tom's hands, so Sirius took him and I gave him to Lily who had also just give birth, she didn't want to tell James her child's true parentage, so it was perfect, so strong charms and a signature and he was safe" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"That would explain Potter's odd behaviour that night" Snape muttered as he thought back to that night.

"Ok, so I'm a Riddle, Snape and Malfoy?" Harry asked blinking at the two.

"Yes, forgive me my boy, I had hoped you would never find out" The headmaster sighed.

"Yes keep my son from me," Snape muttered darkly. The fire roared and a black card fluttered out to Harry's feet.

"A tarot card? the ten of swords?" Harry said, slowly.

"The end of a cycle, usually relating to Challenges, intellect and ways of thinking" Dumbledore said

"Well its right then" harry said his eyes suddenly dark with determination. "I want to talk to the sorting hat and I want to talk to my father"

"I see, I don't think that's such a good idea Harry" Dumbledore said sternly. Snape ignored the older man's glare as he took the sorting hat from its perch and placed it on the desk in front of Harry.

"So, still think you belong with the lions?" the hat asked with a fabric smirk.

"No" Harry answered lightly, the hat let out a bark of laughter.

"Well the, Mr Riddle put me on " it said and Harry was happy to oblige it and waited whilst it calmly shouted out "Slytherin". Harry took it off and placed it back on the desk.

"I see, well you shall be replaced after the holidays, today being the last day and all" Dumbledore sighed, it was clear that he was not happy with this turn in developments.

The fire roared again and another card landed at Harry's feet.

"Death" Harry said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Change, most likely referring to your change in house" Dumbledore Said with a sigh.

"Elvira will be attending Hogwarts next year" Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That girl will be the death of me" he muttered.

"Any way, Harry I think it's best if we wait till tomorrow to take care of you other request, and I'd hold onto those cards, Merlin forbid what she'll do if she doesn't get them back" Snape muttered "Wait, in the entrance hall when you are to board the train, I'll collect you, if you friends ask. It for protection"

Harry nodded and put the cards in his pocket, before leaving. He walked back to the common room and flung himself on his bed. He had a family, he had a family and a parent who was non other than Lord Voldemort. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked when they made there way down the entrance steps.

"No, orders taking me to my uncles, it's safer that way" Harry said.

"Oh well, write lots! I'll miss you!" Hermione said, and threw her arms around him, he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he swore he felt her lips on his neck, but she pulled away too quickly for him to verify it or not.

Harry waved at them and watched as they disappeared in the carriages. Before walking back into the entrance hall.

"I thought I told you to stay here?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just saying goodbye" Harry muttered, "Didn't think it would bother you Sir"

"Severus, and it doesn't" Snape answered. As he began to walk to the dudgeons, harry following behind him.

"You want me to call you Severus Sir?" Harry asked timidly.

"I wouldn't have said so had not meant it, you are after all my son" Severus replied lightly.

"Right, Still trying to get round that part" Harry said as Snape threw some floor powder into the fire.

"Just say Tom's Study" Snape said and Harry nodded before stepping in and shouting "Tom's Study".

He ended up in a heap, on the floor, as per usual, followed by Snape how stepped out neatly, and processed to help Harry to his feet, before going to a door and placing his hand on the handle.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, mum left the wards with out permission again" said a girl who, until now had gone unnoticed.

She had dark almost brown, auburn hair, that was currently tied up in a lose bun, she held a large tomb I her hands and she curled her feet under her at the bay window, when she looked up, harry had to fight not to gasp, her eyes were the bright green he had only ever saw when he looked in a mirror.

"Why does she insist on doing that, she knows she could be caught" Snape said a weary hand on his brow.

"She was wearing a glamour, I don't see what the big deal is" The girl said.

"She's supposed to be dead!" Snape said as if it were obvious.

"I don't care, I will not live my life, locked up, and if I wanted that I would have got sent to Azkaban!" A woman, who had fiery red hair shouted angrily as she opened the door, before turning round and walking out.

"Severus" she said as she noticed the potion master.

"Mum, I mean…my head hurts" Harry said as he slumped to the floor.

"Well, even I didn't see that coming" The girl said as she stood up.

"Oh poor dear" Lilly Evans said as she knelt beside her supposed son.

"What on, what the hell is Potter doing in my Study?" a very human Tom Riddle asked.

Lilly took out her wand and muttered a quick healing spell helping the boy to sit up slowly.

"Careful there dear, Elvira get him some water" she said to the girl.

"Sure" Elvira said as she left the room, whilst Harry was being led into Tom Riddle office.

"There, you go" Lilly soothed as she sat him in a chair and took the glass that Elvira offered her.

"Ok, what is going on?" Tom asked he had his wand out and it was train on Harry.

"That's my line I think" Harry muttered darkly as he eyed the woman how was mothering him.

"Put it down Tom, you don't want to hurt your son now do you?" Severus asked as he pushed the wood stick down.

"What?" three voices asked, before there was yet another person on the floor.

"Oh for the love of…" Lilly said throwing her arms in the air.

"This is better Quidditch" Elvira laughed, watching the scene as Tom was revived and set down in a chair across from Harry.

"Lils, I believe, you know what charms were used?" Severus said, waiting for her to undo the Glamour's.

"Oh yea…" she said waving her wand at Harry who jumped.

"Wow" Elvira said as she looked at the new Harry Potter. He had long jet black hair, like her father's, deep brown eyes like tom's, that had small sliver flecks in them, like Malfoy and the same pale completion that all three shared.

"I'll say an improvement on Potter's look" Lilly muttered.

"Weren't you married to him?" Elvira asked.

"Don't remind me" Lilly seethed.

"Kraven" Tom breathed turning everyone's attention back to him.

"Huh?" Harry said not understanding.

"It was what I wanted to call you" Tom said coming round the table "My son" he whispered, a timid hand reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek.

"Oh Malfoy's Home!" Elvira said, her eyes had gone a dark almost black green.

"That's creepy" Harry Muttered backing away from her slightly.

"Bye, I have a blonde to annoy" she said and all but skipped out the room.

"So Harry…" Lilly said.

"I like Kraven better" he mused, more to himself that anyone else.

"Ok Kraven" Lilly tried again, "What do you Plan on doing?"

"Errm, I kind of want a family" he muttered sheepishly. Catching a glimpse of Tom's Smile, and Severus's accepting nod, as Lilly Hugged into him.

"One thing though" Harry said "What's with the dead woman being alive?" he asked.

"Ermm, I never died, it was a staged death, I wanted out of that bastards grip" She said that last part nothing but a menacing growl.

"What you couldn't have taken me with you?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were Potter's! The old coot lied to me to you know" she said with a frown.

"oh ok, so if your alive, that girl's your daughter, does that mean she's my sister?" Harry asked putting two and two together.

"Yes" Lilly said simply.

"Draco's also your brother" Snape said smirking at the face Harry pulled

"That I aint so thrilled about".

"Leave Me Alone you crazy Witch!"

"Speak of the devil" Lilly smirked as she opened the door for the boy to run through.

"Where's my father?" he asked as Elvira came in, or rather a fox came in. A Fun filled laugh filled the room as she changed back into her human form.

"On a raid with your mother and aunt, now out of my study!" Tom shouted causing the blonde to jump as the girl turned back to her normal form.

"Her I Like" Harry said with a smirked as he handed her, her tarot cards, which she took gratefully before squealing happily.

"Come on Harry!" and dragged him out the room.

"Kraven!" Tom shouted back, as the pair walked down the hall.

"Hey Snape, who's that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Serpents son" Elvira said brightly.

"Vol…The Dark Lord's…Son?" Draco said with wide eyes.

"Pretty much" Harry said with a shrug, his eyes narrowed.

"Kraven?" another voice said from behind him, he turned to see Narrcissa Malfoy said with wide eyes.

"Errm yea" Harry said awkwardly very unsure of how to act.

"Oh he'll be so pleased!" she gushed, hand clasped at her chest. Elvira's eyes darkened again and she stopped.

"Raid" she said simply before everyone darted into action. Draco pushed past them. Narrcissa was calling house elves, and Elvira was dragging Harry back to the study. She pushed open the door and headed to the fire place and flicked a switch.

"Get in" she said pushing Harry into the room that had opened up behind a book case. Tom stood up and followed and not two minutes later Lilly followed closing the door behind her. Elvira's eyes were constantly dark, and Harry was beginning to worry.

"They found the plans for next weeks raid in Brooklyn" she muttered, "dam it that one was mine" she cursed. Harry looked at her in shock, before shaking his head. There was a loud crash and they could hear foot steps in the room outside. Everyone was quite, and Elvira was muttering wordlessly.

"Nothing Here, Mr Weasley the boy's not here" Said one voice. Elvira's eyes narrowed as she listened harder "Odd Albus said he and the traitor would be here" the Voice of Arthur said. Harry's eyes widened. Lilly glared into the darkness, Elvira let out a soft growled.

"Lets go" Arthur said with a sigh before he left.

Elvira's hand shot up as she strained to hear and her eyes wet completely black.

"There gone" she said as she opened the door and the four stepped out.

"Well there goes my plans for next week" Tom said with a disgruntled sigh.

"It was Brooklyn!" Elvira moaned, as she closed the bookcase, it was then Harry was the dark mark on her left arm. He swallowed hard, remembering that these people tried to kill him once upon a time not that long ago.

"Lillian Have you seen…And who might this be?" Lucius asked as he noticed Harry.

"Ermm, Hi" Harry said now not entirely comfortable with the situation.

"My Son" Tom answered "Now All of you get out I have to make NEW plans!" Tom said glaring at Lucius.

"Forgive me my lord" Lucius said with a small bow, Tom rolled his eyes as the blondes head shot up.

"Son?" he said and once again there was a loud thud as he hit the floor.

Lilly just raised an eyebrow and walked out. Elvira shrugged took her book and followed her mother. Harry stood there blinking.

"He'll wake up soon son" Tom said before disappearing back into his study. Harry opened his mouth before closing it again, his eyes still blinking.

"Where did I put that…Oh my!" Narrcissa gasped as she spotted her husband.

"Sorry, I seem to have that effect on people" harry muttered, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Not to worry did the same thing when I told him I was pregnant" Narrcissa said waving her hand at the other blonde who sat up with a groan. "I Believe Draco's in his room" she said as she walked out. Lucius groaned again and flopped back on the floor.

"And people have yet to worry about my mental state" Harry said as he stared at the blonde. Wondering why on earth his life was never simple.


End file.
